Dollhouse
by Haunted Veela
Summary: Larissa Malfoy appears to have the perfect family. Constantly under scrutiny, she must keep up the act of being perfect. But her parents and her twin brother each hold a dark secret that they try to keep hidden from everyone. As the world becomes ever darker, and the Malfoy's are dragged into unspeakably evil acts, Larissa must try to survive as a Malfoy in a dangerous world...
1. The Beginning

**A/N Lucius is not in Azkaban for this fic. The story is based on the song 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez.**

 _Early 1991_

10 year old Larissa Malfoy's dollhouse sat in a dark corner of her bedroom. Like every other room in the house, her bedroom was dark, dusty and not very homely.

It was a typical Sunday. Lucius was downstairs having a drink with some of his Ministry friends. Narcissa was shopping with the wives of Lucius' friends. Draco was outside on his broomstick. Larissa was in her room with nothing to do.

The dollhouse sat, dusty and ominous, in the corner. Larissa hesitated before squatting down next to it and carefully opening the walls, revealing the rooms and her doll family. There were four dolls; one mother, one father and two children. Unfortunately, the two children were both girls, so she'd trimmed the hair off one of them and stuck it to the father so they resembled Draco and Lucius more. Now she had the perfect family.

She arranged all of the dolls in the house. Lucius sat in the front room, reading a newspaper. Narcissa was in her room surrounded by makeup. Draco and Larissa were sat on the balcony. The dolls used to move by themselves a bit and parrot a few phrases but the charms had long worn off.

Larissa stared at the house long and hard. Things weren't the same anymore in the Malfoy family. She couldn't explain w _hat_ it was, but it didn't feel quite right. Somehow, though, they were no longer the perfect family. She picked up the parent dolls and put them together in the kitchen, as if that would magically mend her real parents' increasingly uncomfortable relationship.

~~~(O.O)~~~

 _Late August, 1996_

Narcissa was painting a big lipstick smile on her face in her boudoir. Larissa watched for a moment before walking back to her own room. Her mother couldn't fool her anymore, though Narcissa tried hard.

It was several days before Larissa and Draco were back to Hogwarts for their Sixth Year. This meant it was time for a rare family outing to Diagon Alley – it also meant that they all had to pretend that they were the perfect family. Everyone thought they were perfect, but the reality was that they were all far from it.

Well, Larissa considered herself to be fairly problem-free. The only issue she had was dealing with the rest of her family – and that was quite a big issue.

In her own room, she threw open her black oak wood wardrobe, surveying her clothes. Of course the Malfoy's always had the most stylish fashions in their wardrobes; nothing from Madam Malkins would do. Although, once and just once, Larissa had snuck in with the pretence of visiting the quill shop to purchase some red tartan shorts. She'd never wear them around her parents but sometimes she tried them on in front of the mirror, twirling this way and that, admiring her long slim legs. Everything else she owned was fairly tame, though fashionable.

That day she chose a green cropped jumper and a short black skater skirt. Green was a common colour in the Malfoy family, and so were snake symbols. Nearly every piece of jewellery that Larissa owned had some sort of serpent adorning it.

Now she looked in her mirror. With winged eyeliner sharp enough to kill and her blonde hair hanging in waves around her shoulders, Larissa knew she looked good. Vainness was a strong trait in the Malfoy family, not that she thought of herself as vain. Her parents had always told her how wonderful and beautiful and perfect she was, so that was what she now believed.

"Larissa!"

Lucius was shouting up the stairs. Grabbing her expensive green handbag, Larissa closed her heavy bedroom door and tottered down the stairs, coming face to face with her father at the bottom. In her three inch black heels, she stood as tall as he did.

"I'll be giving you and Draco £50 Galleons respectively, should you see anything in Diagon Alley that you wish to purchase."

"Thanks," Larissa said complacently, used to Lucius' generosity. She could hardly look him in the eye though, not after the huge, dark secret she had discovered the other day...

Narcissa arrived a few minutes later, followed by Draco. Her body language suggested that she had once again been drinking in her boudoir, and Draco didn't look much better. As they all gathered in the dusty drawing room to Apparate to Diagon Alley, Larissa took a good look at her twin brother. His pupils were huge, considering how dark the house was. She looked away in disgust right before they Apparated.

It was going to be tough acting like a normal family on this particular day.

 **This is just the beginning, much more will happen in later chapters! I plan to make this quite long! Please review, follow, favourite, whatever!**


	2. Shopping Trips

**The next chapter after this will probably be Hogwarts, these chapters are to set the scene and the characters!**

They arrived in the middle of the cobblestone street, looking disdainfully round. The entire atmosphere of the alley had changed; these days it resembled Knockturn Alley. Nobody travelled in groups of less than four, and people were rushing round as if they did not wish to be in Diagon Alley any longer than they had to. It was also pouring with rain.

"Draco and I have business we need to attend to," Narcissa said. Was it Larissa's imagination, or was her mother slurring her words slightly? "We can meet up in half an hour after Draco has had his new robes measured."

"Fine, we shall see you later." Larissa watched her brother and Narcissa walk up the puddle-soaked pavement, until they were out of sight. She wondered what 'business' could possibly mean. Surely Draco wouldn't dare to buy what Larissa suspected he was buying in from of their mother?

"Come, Larissa." Lucius beckoned imperiously to her. "Don't you need new ingredients for Potions? You must have the best of everything for this year; we cannot have that Mudblood Granger beat you..."

Larissa had achieved an O in her Potions O.W.L. It was the only O on her results, but her parents had still rewarded her and Draco well (Draco had gotten 2 O's). But it was a miracle that Draco had gotten any O.W.L's whatsoever; compared to the ritual which took place over the summer to induct him into the Wizarding world's most feared terrorist group, exams seemed like pointless little things.

The shopping trip could have been normal. It certainly had the potential to be. Buying school supplies was ever so boring, of course, but they went to look at broomsticks (though no girl ever made it on the Slytherin team – something that Larissa as a feminist protested frequently about) and owls. They turned their noses up at the Weasley's new shop, so colourful in an alley lacking colour. Lucius even waited patiently (or somewhat patiently) whilst Larissa browsed through clothes for hours.

But it was all spoilt when Lucius uttered the words; "Now, I just need to visit the Locksmiths quickly." He spoke so casually, but she knew. She knew exactly why he was going there, and it was not to replace keys or fit locks on anything.

Larissa felt like a child again as she walked several paces behind her father, kicking at the cobblestones and almost tripping in the process. Did Lucius think that she, an intelligent sixteen year old, hadn't realised what was happening? The way Lucius was acting was almost comical, so nonchalant and so very different from his usual manner.

Knockturn Alley was even darker than Diagon Alley, and had grown steadily more creepy and dark. She could see the greedy eyes of evil men looking upon her, but no-one would dare act when she was the daughter of a well-known Death Eater.

"Just down here," she heard Lucius mutter, but he could barely keep the excitement out of his voice now. They arrived outside a grimy shop with a sign titled _Trackleshanks Locksmith._ Lucius entered first, and then Larissa stepped in.

The first thing that she noticed was the thousands of keys hung up on the walls; silver and gold, large and small, plain and heavily decorated. She was mesmerised for a second, but quickly she set her sights upon the girl stood at the front desk – a girl she recognised from two places.

Lucius had his back turned to his daughter, which was probably best; Larissa did not want to see the look on his face at that moment. The girl was smiling seductively. It was sickening to be in the room.

She worked out in her head that the girl had been two years above her at Hogwarts, in her year, and she had also been at Malfoy Manor less than two weeks prior to that particular day, though Larissa wasn't supposed to know that.

Larissa took a good look at her. She was one or two inches shorter than average, with the most extraordinary curves; both her figure and her lips were incredibly full. The red lipstick she wore served only to highlight them further. Her hair was red, wavy and hung down to her shoulders, and every part of her exposed skin was freckled.

She racked her brains; what was the girl's name?

Lucius whispered something, and she laughed loudly. The girl then looked pointedly at Larissa, who scowled at her, and finally her father seemed to remember that she existed. He turned around to look at her too.

 _Aha,_ Larissa thought. _The tramp's name is Alena._

"Larissa, do you mind waiting outside for a second, please?" It wasn't really a question and Larissa was most definitely not complaining. She swung open the door and let it slam behind her.

"Larissa!"

Startled that someone in the vile alley knew her name, Larissa panicked momentarily – until she realised it was only Draco. Up close, he looked worse than ever: pale and ill.

"I need you to pick up something for me," Draco said in a low voice. "Mother's in Borgin & Burkes still-"

"What the hell's she doing in there?" Larissa interrupted.

"Never you mind! Ugh, look I'll tell you later. But I need you to pick this up, I can't get it. I paid in advance, so all you've got to do is tell Pravus your name and say it's for me!"

Larissa stared into her brother's desperate wild eyes.

"Oh Merlin's fucking beard- The things I do for you!"

"Thank you thank you thank you." Draco grabbed her hands. "You're the best sister ever. But do me a favour and don't look inside the package!"

As she began to walk away, even further up Knockturn Alley, he called after her, "He's waiting next to Moribund's!"

Larissa marched briskly up the alley. It became steadily colder and more eerie as it went on. There were fewer people too, but this was of little comfort.

Outside Moribund's, a tall man wearing a hooded cloak stood. As she approached, he turned towards her. She could not see his face.

"Are you Pravus?" The man nodded. "Urm... my name's Larissa... I believe my brother Draco bought something from you?" He nodded again, and withdrew a small sack from beneath the cloak.

"Thank you..." She took it from him, and was half turned away when his large hairy hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where's my payment?" Pravus growled in a throaty voice.

"Draco already paid..." Larissa said nervously. Surely he wouldn't lie to his own twin?

"He has, but you haven't." The man flung down his cloak hood, revealing a wide, yellow grin and hawk-like eyes. Before he could do anything, someone jabbed him in the eye with their wand. Pravus let out a loud bellow of pain, and her saviour grabbed her hand.

"Quick, run!"

Without pausing to look back, she ran back up the alley and stopped outside the locksmith. Only now did Larissa look up, into the waxy face of Draco who was panting more than she was.

"I thought I'd better follow, in case that bastard tried anything... I'm so sorry, Rissa!" Rissa was what Draco often called her; though she hated it, she allowed him as her twin to nickname her that.

"Why are you involved with that scumbag?"

"Because he's the only one who can sell me this," Draco said, taking the small sack from her, and inspecting the insides. Larissa tried to peer too, but he snatched it away.

To lighten the mood, Larissa said, "How bad do you need this shit anyway?" She grinned, though her heart was still pounding. Lucius had still not returned either.

But Draco looked at her seriously. "My life depends on this."


	3. Platform 9 & 34

By the time Narcissa had tracked them down, with some suspicious objects shaped like bottles weighing down her bag, Lucius had left the locksmiths and wiped away the red lipstick stains. Draco didn't even seem to notice. All in all, Larissa was quite thankful to get home quickly. At the manor, everyone went their separate ways and the dusty old house was filled with a silence that Larissa had grown accustomed to hear.

That evening, after a tense dinner, Larissa glided along to Draco's room and walked in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Draco said rudely.

"Sorry," Larissa said, though she wasn't really. "I was just wondering what you'd bought today, you know, from that Pravus man."

"Just drop it, Rissa," Draco said, avoiding her gaze and picking up the sack from off the bed. He turned his back to her. Larissa thought hard. In a fight, she'd come out worse and she wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. It would take something cunning to find out what it was.

But within the next few days, all the plans had been wiped from her mind as the first day of Hogwarts drew closer. Larissa could hardly wait to go back to Hogwarts to see her group of friends; the overly tense and quiet atmosphere at home was too much for her, she needed the crowdedness and loudness of the castle. Plus, she was excited for a much more superficial reason; as a Malfoy in Slytherin, she was basically the Queen Bee of the school (although she didn't understand that the three other houses just simply didn't care).

On the morning of the 1st of September, Larissa got up extremely early to doll herself up. She washed her blonde hair carefully, then spent hours blending her eye shadow perfectly and painting a pink lipstick pout on.

"You're so vain," Draco joked as he peered in an hour later, having just woken up. Larissa laid the outfit she was going to wear on her bed, then closed the door in his face, sticking her tongue out at him (she hadn't heard the slight edge to his voice that suggested he was not entirely joking).

After dressing, Larissa admired her new burgundy coat in the mirror; it had grey puffskein fur around the neck. She once again internally prided herself on her large designer wardrobe and good genes from her parents, before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Breakfast for her was always small so she could maintain her slim waist and legs; usually a small fruit salad was quite enough, followed by drinking lots of water.

By the time she had finished, the posh Ministry cars were waiting outside. Now the palaver getting each of the bags into the car assigned to Larissa was to begin.

First went the trunk, with all essential school items including the uniform (which Larissa thought was simply vile, though she at least tried to roll the skirt up a bit). Next was the two huge bags of clothes that she absolutely had to bring with her, then the box containing her jewellery... The Ministry driver's smile was becoming extremely strained, especially when Lucius walked outside and exclaimed, "Larissa, why didn't you save the poor man a job by placing everything inside your trunk before bringing it to the car?"

Larissa laughed airily. "Because I had to double check that I have everything I need for my Sixth Year!" And without thanking the driver, she opened the back door and slid inside.

The car journey was boring and Narcissa was in no position to have a coherent conversation, so Larissa tapped her fingernails impatiently against the window (conveniently not seeing the driver's scowling face in the mirror) until they arrived. The Ministry driver dumped everything on a trolley with an air of being glad to finally get rid of them.

Lucius and Draco met them outside, and Larissa abandoned her trolley with her father so she didn't have to push it. None of her friends ever pushed their own trolleys. She strutted ahead into the station.

A man was staring at her. He was old-ish (forties at most), and normally Larissa would be lapping it up. But once he'd gone to catch the train to her left, she deducted that he was just a filthy Muggle.

She didn't bother to wait for her family, instead walking straight through the wall. She knew what they'd all be discussing anyway; the Malfoy family despised having to travel to a Muggle place in order for the twins to get onto the Hogwarts train.

Once on Platform 9 & ¾, Larissa scanned lazily, searching for her friends. She spotted Pansy and Daphne together, likely gossiping, and glided over to them.

"Larissa!" Daphne squealed, grabbing her in a hug. "I've missed you soooo much! How are you babe?"

"I'm brilliant, babe, how about you? And Pansy!" Another tight, over-the-top hug. "I missed you too babe, we have so much to catch up on!"

"Well, we've decided that Blaise Zabini is even more snoggable than he was last year," Pansy said, glancing to her right. "Lavender Brown has a massive red spot on her forehead-"Daphne laughed loudly "and Ginny Weasley's grown up this summer." Pansy Parkinson's smile turned into a grimace. "None of the boys can take their eyes off her."

"Where is she?" Larissa said, not particularly worried or interested. Ginny was short, ginger and younger than she was; there was no competition.

"Dunno," Pansy sniffed. "Have you seen Adrian yet?"

Larissa smiled mysteriously. Adrian Pucey was her boyfriend; they'd been going out since Fourth Year, ever since the Yule Ball. He was a Quidditch player and highly desirable. She felt a secret thrill knowing that he was _her_ boyfriend.

"No, but I'm sure he'll come and find me when we're on the train," Larissa said. "Speaking of the train, looks like everyone's getting on now."

Sure enough, students were starting to head towards the giant red train.

"I'll just say bye to my parents." Larissa marched towards Lucius and Narcissa. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Bye Father," Larissa said, reaching up to kiss his cheek. The same cheek, she couldn't help but think, that Alena had kissed...

"Goodbye my dear. Study hard and make us proud," Lucius said, smiling as sincerely as he could. She turned to her mother next. The once proud woman was now disorientated and dependent on one thing, but Larissa tried not to think about this.

"Bye Mother." They hugged. "I'll write, I promise."

"Be safe," Narcissa said with a weak smile, touching her cheek for one second. Then Larissa was taking the trolley from Lucius and wheeling it towards the train without a backwards glance. It was a relief to be going back. A tall figure drew up beside her.

"Let me take that, baby."

"Adrian!" It was now her turn to squeal. Abandoning the trolley, she flung herself into his strong, muscular arms. "It's been hell being away from you!"

"Let's get on the train, and then we can talk properly," Adrian said, smiling down at her and making her heart flutter. He took the trolley and pushed it effortlessly towards the train, with Larissa clutching his arm proudly.

As they settled down in a train compartment with Larissa surrounded by her friends (with the exception of Pansy) and her boyfriend, she felt complete now, and better than she had done in weeks.

 **I know Larissa comes across as a fairly unpleasant, self-absorbed character now, but I promise that this will not always be the case! I wanted the challenge of writing an unlikable character who will eventually learn her lesson and become a better person (I don't think that ruins it too much... :P) Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. The New Jewel and the Angry Brother

A few Slytherin Third Year's were staring enviously at Larissa as she flounced into the Great Hall, hand in hand with Adrian. She dragged him over to where Daphne and the rest of her friends were sat.

"Larissa!" the girls chorused. Satisfied at the effect of her presence, she sat down gracefully next to Sophie Roper, a blonde haired girl with a reputation for kissing boys then hexing them.

"Guess what!" Sophie squealed. "I'm going out with Aaron Harper!"

"Nice!" Larissa said, and she meant it. Although Aaron was a year younger, he was tall and good-looking, with dark skin, dark eyes and high cheekbones.

As the remaining students filed into the hall, Adrian tapped her on the shoulder.

"I have a gift for you. I know it doesn't make up for the lack of communication over the summer, but I know you'll love this..." He pulled a box out of his robes and opened it, revealing the most divine gold brooch. It had a very intricate design, and in the middle sat a huge, glimmering emerald.

"Oh my God." Larissa examined it close up. It was the loveliest piece of jewellery she'd ever seen. "Adrian, I love you!" She fell into his arms dramatically, and he held her close, laughing. The other girls picked up the box carefully to admire the jewellery. Even Pansy hadn't received anything so nice from Draco (though Larissa knew secretly that Draco didn't really like her but was too scared to break up with her).

"We're the last in here, let's go. I'm fuckin' tired," Millicent said, folding her chubby arms. Millicent Bulstrode was the roughest girl in Slytherin, the roughest in the school even. She wasn't afraid to take on anyone in a fight, and that was before magic was involved. Still, she was a good person to keep around.

"Come on girls." Larissa beckoned imperiously to them and they all rose elegantly (except for Millicent who knocked the table forwards as she stood up). Filch was waiting at the door presumably to clean up the mess and glowered at the group, but they all took their time as they meandered out slowly, shrieking and laughing.

Once they had left the hall, they picked up a faster pace. When they caught up with the other students, Larissa noticed a flash of long red hair and snorted.

"Look who it is," Larissa said loudly with a giggle at the end of her sentence. "The ginger midget-"

Ginny turned around to see who was speaking. Larissa barely paid attention to her at first, still laughing to herself, then stopped still as she fully took in her appearance.

She was still ginger, and she was still a midget, but she was a ridiculously stunning ginger midget. Ginny's face had lost the childish chubbiness it once had, and her once unusual features seemed to now suit her better than ever. This new beauty had taken Larissa aback somewhat, and now she was speechless with no taunts or insults to hurl at her.

It appeared that the other girls had nothing to say either. It wasn't just the fact that Ginny was now annoyingly beautiful. She was oozing with charisma; laughing, slapping the boys arms playfully... When she spoke, they hung on to her every word.

Larissa couldn't take her beady eyes off her until the Gryffindor's went up the stairs, and her group went down to the dungeons. Neither, it seemed, could Adrian.

"Were you staring at Ginny Weasley?" she interrogated fiercely once they'd entered their common room.

"Of course not babe, why would I stare at a Blood Traitor?" Adrian said, smirking down at her. Her heart melted and she snuggled into his chest. They all should have gone to bed early, ready for their first day, but none of them cared at all. They sat on the green sofas and gossiped about their fellow students until way past midnight. When they finally went to bed, Adrian and Larissa shared a long, passionate kiss before they went up to their dorms. Larissa was still grinning as she slid into bed and finally fell asleep...

~~~(O.O)~~~

Larissa woke up to loud laughter and chatter. Pansy was doing her mascara in the mirror, Millicent was lacing up her heavy black boots and Daphne was walking around in lacy white underwear, showing off her slim figure.

"Show off," Larissa muttered, and got out of bed reluctantly, yawning. She hated having to wear the Hogwarts uniform with a passion, much preferring to wear her own designer wardrobe. Reaching under her bed for her short skirt, she joined in the conversation, which was about bullying the new Gryffindor students.

She took her time, finding the perfect pink lipstick and carefully applying Marbello's Best Mascara, which lengthened the eyelashes by an inch and made them appear thicker too. Larissa could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smirk on Pansy's face when she looked at her in the mirror, but brushed it off.

"Are you coming down now or not?" Pansy asked, arms folded.

"Nah," Larissa replied lazily. She wanted to make a grand entrance to the first breakfast like she always did, which included arriving five minutes after everyone else. "You go on ahead and save me a space."

"Come on girls," Pansy said to Millicent and Daphne, and they all exited. Larissa glared at Daphne's slim frame, then looked at herself in the mirror and relaxed.

Five minutes later, Larissa strode out of the dormitory in four inch stiletto shoes. The common room was empty, except for Draco, who was sat on a sofa with his head in his hands and his eyes closed.

"Draco?" Larissa said, walking up to him. "Oi, Draco. What's up?"

Draco jumped, then rubbed his eyes. "Nothing," he repeated several times, as he continued rubbing his closed eyes.

"Let me see your eyes," Larissa ordered, grabbing his pale wrists and yanking them away.

"Ow, your horrible claws are digging into my wrist, you bitch!"

Draco would never ever have called her a bitch a year ago.

He turned away, but not before she caught sight of his huge dilated pupils. Larissa sighed, and her mouth tightened.

"This is all to do with that shit you were buying from that freak Pravus, wasn't it?"

Draco turned towards her, his body tense. The expression on his face almost frightened her.

"Rissa, I'm warning you. Stop meddling in things that are nothing to do with you. You don't get it, because you aren't as smart as you think you are."

"Draco, I-"

"JUST GET OUT!" Draco exploded, picking up a heavy leather-bound book and hurling it at her. It missed, and she ran out of the common room as he bewitched another one to go flying after her.


	5. A Failed Attempt

Larissa rolled her eyes as soon as she saw Ginny Weasley ahead of her. What _was_ the fascination with that girl? And of course she was surrounded by boys in Larissa's year. She flounced past and strutted into the Great Hall. Although many students' eyes were on her, she failed to notice that most of them were smirking.

"Hello girls," Larissa said smoothly, elegantly sitting down and tucking her tiny skirt beneath her. She examined the food, and her pretty face scowled. She didn't understand why the breakfast options were always so _fattening_. Bacon... sausages... eggs...

Visibly shuddering, she grabbed a few pieces of toast and looked at her friends' plates. They'd all gone for bacon and eggs. Glancing down at her slender figure and slim legs, she shook her head slightly with a hint of a pitying smile. Larissa spread a minimal amount of butter on the slices and chewed carefully. When Draco finally appeared, pale as ever, she simply ignored him.

"I have a free period first, what 'bout you lot?" Millicent grunted at the end of breakfast. Larissa checked her timetable, which Snape had just handed to her.

"Ugh, I have Arithmancy, then Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I'm doing Arithmancy too. My mum made me take it," Sophie said, glaring at her timetable. "Mind you, it's better than Muggle Studies, isn't it?"

Larissa laughed automatically at the jab, and got up slowly. "C'mon, I don't want to be sat at the front again like last year..."

Complaining just like they always did, Sophie and Larissa made their way to Arithmancy. Despite getting there early and bagging good seats at the back, Professor Vector swooped down upon them. She was a very intelligent woman and a good teacher, but she was also known for being very strict and she disliked those who messed around or talked during her lessons – Larissa was one of those people.

"Malfoy, Roper, to the front please! I am not having you two sat chatting at the back for the whole year!"

"We don't talk that much, Professor!" Sophie protested. At the front, Larissa saw Hermione roll her eyes and she felt a deep loathing for the girl.

"Roper, do not argue with me! I'm telling you to sit at the front where I can keep an eye on you!"

Larissa and Sophie didn't move; Larissa stared obstinately at the teacher.

"Move! Now!"

Flinging her bag down onto her desk and muttering underneath her breath, Larissa got up. She glared at Professor Vector as she stomped down to the front desks, and she glared back.

"Actually, Roper, you can sit beside Abbott, and you, Malfoy, can sit with Granger. Merlin knows, she might be a good influence on you."

If looks could kill, Vector would be dead. Larissa sat as far away from Hermione as possible, opening her baby pink satchel and taking out her stationary. It wasn't fair; she hated Arithmancy at the best of times and now she couldn't even sit with her friend? Alright, Sophie was annoying, not to mention that she'd gotten through most of the Slytherin boys... but _still_.

It was going to be a long year.

~~~(O.O)~~~

Larissa flounced out of the class the second the lesson was over, flipping her luscious long hair over her shoulder. She stormed down to Potions in a bad mood, because none of her friends had scraped above an 'A' in the subject and therefore could not continue with it.

Down at the dungeons, most of the other students were already there. Draco was there with two boys in their house. When she arrived, Draco moved towards her, looking a little better now.

"Hey. How was your first lesson?" Draco asked her. She folded her arms.

"Oh, I see. You hurl books at me and yell and act like a little shit, then you think you can talk to me?" Larissa snapped. She saw the two boys staring curiously at them. "What are you looking at?" she snarled.

"Rissa, Rissa, look, I'm sorry. I just got a lot on my mind at the moment, that's all. Please don't be annoyed at me. We really need each other this year."

Before Larissa could ask about this curious statement, the new Potions teacher opened the door and welcomed them all in with a smile. Larissa pushed her way in, which didn't go unnoticed by Slughorn.

The dungeon was full of interesting scents and bubbling potions; it was full of life compared to the previous five years. The Slytherins' all sat together, as did the Ravenclaws', and the Golden Trio along with Ernie Macmillan took the last table.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn said, closing the door and coming in, rubbing his hands together. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making..._ "

Larissa unpacked her gold equipment, looking smug as she saw the other students staring at them enviously. Draco had an identical set, but most unusually he didn't seem to want to flaunt them.

There was a fuss about Weasley and Potter's lack of equipment, then the lesson began. Larissa found Potions dull at best, but was overwhelmingly distracted by an incredibly seductive scent. It smelled like... Larissa sniffed... dragon hide and a bonfire and a forest...

And then her attention was back on the lesson, where Hermione was answering every single question as always.

Larissa fake yawned her way through Hermione's answers until they got to the mysterious seductive potion, which turned out to be a love potion.

'Odd,' Larissa thought. 'Adrian doesn't smell of dragon hide, or a bonfire, or a forest. He smells of expensive cologne and hair gel.'

She doodled flowers and hearts and 'L loves A' onto her parchment, until Draco nudged her.

"We're starting now, Rissa, did you even listen to what he just said?"

"Wha- Oh yeah." Larissa wasn't about to admit that she was daydreaming through instructions. She got up, tying back her long hair, and glanced at Draco's book to get the page number.

After a moment of panic, Larissa began chopping up valerian roots just as Draco was doing. Ten minutes on, the room was full of blu-ish steam. Hers was almost blue (more lilac than anything), but she tried not to freak out.

"Sir, I think you knew our grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?"

Draco addressed Slughorn directly, obviously trying to win favour. Larissa looked up and nodded earnestly, giving her winning smile and flicking her hair. Slughorn, however, didn't look up at the twins.

"Yes, I was sorry to hear he had died, although of course it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age..."

His sucking-up dismissed by the new teacher, Draco now needed to rely on pure talent. Larissa felt a stab of sympathy for her brother.

Half an hour later, Larissa's potion was now black and tar-like. The boys' all sniggered as she tried to stir it but got the equipment caught up in it. It began to smell like rotten eggs.

Slughorn began wordlessly examining everyone's finished products. He made no comments until he reached the Slytherin table, then gagged slightly at the stench of her potion.

"Yes..." Slughorn said, peering into her cauldron. "More work needed here. Much more work needed."

And he waddled off to compliment Granger and Potter, leaving Larissa feeling rather stupid.


End file.
